


Art for "You Make Me Feel..."  [Fanart] [Fanmix]

by instagrims (hermanwazlib)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bookstores, Fanart, Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, Shrunkyclunks, Shrunkyclunks Big Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanwazlib/pseuds/instagrims
Summary: Art for kalika_999's beautiful story, "You Make Me Feel...", as part of the 2018 Shrunkyclunks Big Bang!





	Art for "You Make Me Feel..."  [Fanart] [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make Me Feel..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993437) by [instagrims (hermanwazlib)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermanwazlib/pseuds/instagrims), [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



> This is my playlist and moodboard for kalika999's story "You Make Me Feel..." as part of the 2018 Shrunkyclunks Big Bang! PLEASE go read their work if you haven't already, the story is so beautiful and the Stucky is so heartbreaking and soft, I'm so obsessed with their little bookstore universe they have together<3 Thank you to [Kalika](http://kalika999.tumblr.com/) for writing such a beautiful story, and for being patient with me when I went AWOL, or fretted over reference photos like a crazy person. Your story is beautiful and you're the most patient angel to work with!!  
> The playlist is emo as hell, but Steve's always been a little dramatic so I think that's okay. I really tried to use songs that portrayed what I thought both Steve _and_ Bucky would have been feeling in their endless pining for each other, whilst also keeping everything soft and instrumental. If Bucky _did_ play music in his store, I like to think it's songs like these. He'd never admit to it if you asked, but he's a sappy little fuck (like meeeeee).  
>  Lyric snippets are included as well, bc my god are some of these artists just _too_ good at breaking my heart with their words  <3 <3 Enjoy!!

 

 

 

 

**[Link to tumblr masterpost](http://instagrims.tumblr.com/post/171983998327/title-you-make-me-feel-fic-by-kalika999) **

 

Moodboard for "You Make Me Feel..."

 

**[LINK TO SPOTIFY PLAYLIST](https://open.spotify.com/user/zoe.barker./playlist/2Wd97PzS11AgSrq9RexEOT) **

 

 

 **The Beatles - Blackbird**  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

 **Bastille - Flaws**  
_All of your flaws and all of my flaws,_  
_When they have been exhumed_  
_We'll see that we need them to be who we are_  
_Without them we'd be doomed_  
_There's a hole in my soul_  
_I can't fill it, I can't fill it_  
_There's a hole in my soul_  
_Can you fill it? Can you fill it?_

 **Tom Odell - Long Way Down**  
_'Cause I can feel the rivers_  
_Winding through the lands_  
_Two lines, and a poet_  
_Like a kind old rye_  
_You know we could talk in that language_  
_Only we understand_

 **Matthew & The Atlas - Can't You See**  
_can't you see_  
_that the light was always on you_  
_and I won't let them put it out_  
_cause I'm on your side, if you need me there_  
_and you're on my mind_  
_all the time_

 **Ray LaMontagne - Hold You In My Arms**  
_When you kissed my lips, with my mouth so full of questions_  
_My worried mind, that you quiet_  
_Place your hands on my face_  
_Close my eyes and say_  
_Love is a poor man's food_  
_With no proper side_  
_I could hold you in my arms_  
_I could hold you forever_

 **Sufjan Stevens - To Be Alone With You**  
_You gave your body to the lonely_  
_They took your clothes_  
_You gave up a wife and a family_  
_You gave your goals_  
_To be alone with me_  
_I've never known a man who loved me_

 **Sufjan Stevens - Futile Devices**  
_It's been a long, long time_  
_Since I've memorized your face_  
_It's been four hours now_  
_Since I've wandered through your place_  
_And when I sleep on your couch_  
_I feel very safe_  
_I do love you_

 **Sleeping At Last - Neptune**  
_I’m only honest when it rains_  
_An open book with a torn out page_  
_And my ink’s run out_  
_I want to love you, but I don’t know how_

 **Willamette Stone - Heart Like Yours**  
_How could a heart like yours_  
_Ever love a heart like mine?_  
_How could I live before?_  
_How could I have been so blind?_

 **Vance Joy - We're Going Home**  
_We're going home_  
_If we make it or we don't, we won't be alone_  
_When I see your light shine, I know I'm home_  
_If you're waiting all your life, you won't ever go_  
_When I see your light shine, I know I'm home_

 **Sleeping At Last - Never Tear Us Apart**  
_I was standing_  
_You were there_  
_Two worlds collided_  
_And they could never ever tear us apart_

 **The Beatles - Here Comes The Sun**  
_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_  
_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_  
_Here comes the sun_  
_Here comes the sun, and I say_  
_It's all right_


End file.
